


Yearning

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Cock, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Kokonoe Mercury lives out her days serving drinks to the dirt bags who stroll into her bar after a break-up. But she could only keep her emotions in check for so long.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Wild Blue Sonder.

Kokonoe couldn't fathom why guys needed a wedding to drink their asses off in a bar, flirt with strangers, and talk about it for the rest of their lives. _Heh, remember that time...?_ For uptight businessmen and those who enjoyed the upper echelons of society, it was like a rite of passage for them. You know what real men did? Real men took it to a hotel, hired a stripper or three and fucked them in ways their pretty little wives wouldn't ever allow. She cringed at the thought. Who would want a man like that who sleeps around behind your back?

There was a time Kokonoe dreamed of being someone's wife, sharing a bed, maybe having a kid or two, but that was before Ryan. She frowned with the thought that he might one day get out of jail and find her, the man who stole every dream she'd ever had. The fantasy of a doting husband, a handful of kids, and white picket fence diminished as the years went by, Kokonoe just happy to be alive.

"Hey honey, how about some more sugar, eh?" Drunken Asshole #8 asked as he leaned over the bar, a member of the bachelor party who had been drinking since setting foot in the establishment a few hours ago.

Kokonoe eyed his wedding ring and practically purred, "Sure, but instead, how about I get you another drink and you go home and fuck your wife's sugar-coated pussy?" _Slack-jawed, wide-eyed—oh, bonus._ He backed away from the bar as she rolled her eyes and cleaned the last glass. Some days she felt like a fucking babysitter and a whore at once. Working at a bar in Kagutsuchi might not have been the same as running her own hospital in Ikaruga like she wanted, but it kept her alive. Kokonoe sighed at the thought of Ikaruga.

She missed the harbor where the aroma of fresh fish clogged her nostrils, but more than anything, she missed her mother most of all. Her mother was battling cancer and winning, but like everything else in her life, Kokonoe had to sever all ties with her to protect her from Ryan. After the death of her father, she could use a break. Kokonoe lived in Ikaruga all her life until Ryan came along. Silver-tongued, hard-bodied, and, unfortunately, hard-fisted. After a few months of dating the sick son of a bitch displayed his true colors. His possessiveness had no limits and she barely managed to escape with her life, leaving everything else behind.

"Kokonoe, asshole on table five wants a refill for him and his buddies." She acknowledged the gruff voice of her co-worker, Ragna, who had just about enough of serving these self-centered assholes as she did, if not more. He took a seat at the bar as she poured; Kokonoe missed the glasses a few times because she was eyeing the chest his partially-opened shirt revealed. She wanted to run her hands over it while straddling him. What had Ryan done to her? How had she gone from a simple girl working toward her dream as a surgeon to some sex-addled runaway?

She met the bastard at a party one night. Ryan was tall and handsome, right out of a dream with a quiet confidence that gave him an aura of importance, and he was a top-class surgeon at the best hospital across the hierarchical cities. Unfortunately Kokonoe learned too late there were two sides of the man who seemed too good to be true. He reminded her of the wind: calm and soothing one moment, vicious and terrifying the next.

Kokonoe pushed thoughts of her nightmare away to concentrate, hard to do so with emerald and ruby eyes stuck on her. Fuck if Ragna's gaze didn't light her entire body on fire. Every time she tried to make eye contact with him she failed; something about him screamed power and she loved it. That and he was the only person she could bitch too. He hated this place just as much as she did, but circumstances still unknown to her brought him here and she hadn't the mind to pry. He hadn't pressed, so why should she? Ragna was a different type of brawn altogether. She didn't know how she knew but she did; when he took a woman he didn't simply take her, he consumed her. Kokonoe purposely went slower, breathing in his musky, sensual scent. God, she just wanted to roll around in it, relish in the sensation of his big hands on her breasts, rib cage and—

"Earth to Kokonoe, you okay there?" Ragna's voice snapped her back.

"Yeah, my bad." Kokonoe was confident her landlord wouldn't be thrilled with a late-night romp above her since she wasn't the quietest of lovers. She'd been lucky enough to find a place she didn't have to supply her social security number for the lease. Kokonoe had to be cautious, untraceable, which meant no credit cards, no checks, and never use an ATM card. When the day came that Ryan was released from jail, she wanted to make sure that foul creature couldn't find her. That was why she moved to Kagutsuchi where everything had been good so far. "Here." She handed him a tray with the requested drinks.

"You seem out of it today, more than usual," Ragna noted.

"I'm just tired of these assholes." Kokonoe rubbed her temples. "Would it kill to give us some more days off? But asking that dick of a boss for anything is about as annoying as these assholes—we deserve a pay raise for dealing with these creeps. I used to make a five-figure income before this..."

"I used to have a six-figure income, but now I'm schlepping drinks in a bar for peanuts. How do you think I feel?" Ragna laughed.

"You made your point, now get going. Big Tits McGee over there is getting antsy." Ragna chuckled and left, Kokonoe immediately scowling when another smug drunken dick leaned over the bar. Ragna glanced back and almost laughed at the sassy expression across her face that said "fuck off already," but nobody listened. She moved at record speed dodging offers of sexual endeavors with men already sworn to marriage, rejecting them with smartass retorts.

Ragna recalled the first day she set foot in the bar and respected how she could stand on her own two feet and not throw herself at any good-looking guy wanting a fuck or three. But every time these wannabe playboys turned their backs, she exhaled and her body became less rigid and more feminine, not that she wasn't feminine while talking shit. Ragna noticed he'd been appraising Kokonoe more of late, and he didn't know why he was assessing her so intimately. He never cared to look for a partner, better to be alone and not become the guy who hired detectives to catch their wife or girlfriend with a neighbor or the mailman.

One of the drunken dickwads he saw Kokonoe shut down earlier was at her again, reaching over the counter. Kokonoe stepped back and issued another verbal slap. "Whoa there. I don't think your wife would appreciate you coming home with fingerprints, let alone scratch marks."

"I'm not interested in your fingers," he retorted, casting his perverted gaze along her slim figure.

Kokonoe's twin tails stiffened as her lip curled in disgust and she walked away, the asshole following. Ragna watched the scene from the corner of his eye, tracking the residential stalker step by careful step. If he had learned anything out on the streets it was how to smell trouble a mile away, and this guy reeked of it. That look in his eyes triggered every warning alarm to go off as it did for Kokonoe. She looked like she was about to explode and stormed out towards the ladies room, and Ragna couldn't help notice the creeper pursue.

Dropping the next tray of drinks on the desired table and leaving it to a confused co-worker, Ragna trailed them. He pushed through the throngs of thirty-somethings congregating around the stairwell and headed down with tunnel vision. The ladies room was at the right of the staircase right across from the men's; Kokonoe and drunken douchebag nowhere to be found aside from the shit and screams he got from its occupants. He peeked into the men's room which was vacant. Now he was a little worried.

Ragna crashed through the back door into the alley, dashing toward where he heard sounds of a scuffle and gasping when he happened upon them. The drunkard had a few bruises courtesy of Kokonoe. He knew the bar girl could handle herself pretty well in a fight having witnessed a few scraps himself, amazed at her combat aptitude. But what claimed his attention was the blood-dripping switchblade the aggressor held, Kokonoe clutching her wound on the ground. Seething with anger and knuckles white, Ragna charged the man and delivered a swift right hook. He was sure he'd dislocated his jaw upon watching his two front teeth roll on the ground, the man out for the count. He refocused on Kokonoe. "You ok?! Dumb question."

"D-don't worry, bastard just grazed me." Kokonoe achingly sat upright, removing her hand to show off the laceration. It wasn't deep at all but enough to draw a substantial amount of blood and he didn't like seeing it. Her clothes were haphazardly cut up too. Asshole just got lucky and struck skin.

Ragna threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her up. "C'mon, let's get you to Litchi."

"I can walk there myself."

"Kagutsuchi, at night, injured? What're you, stupid? This isn't the time to be acting stubborn, so work with me here." Kokonoe wordlessly went with him.

**Orient Town: Clinic**

Kokonoe winced as Litchi, the small town's only doctor, stitched the wound up having already properly disinfected it. At times she wondered why Litchi remained some residential clinic. She had the skills to accomplish greater things than treat a wound like this; not like she had fucked up by dating some dick of a surgeon. Litchi clipped the suture. "All right, you're all set!"

Kokonoe examined the stitches, amazed as always by her fine work. "Seriously, Litchi, you should pursue more advanced careers in medicine. A back-alley doctor is an insult." She pulled her shirt down, white uniform shredded and stained with blood.

"I appreciate the compliments, but I'd rather stay here in my own little clinic. You should be worrying more about yourself, Kokonoe, seeing as you lost quite a bit of blood. The wound might have been small, but it struck your varices and, if not properly mended, could have led to more life-threatening repercussions." Litchi faced Ragna who leaned against the wall beside her. "I owe you."

"Don't mention it. From the sound of it the idiot's gonna be just fine, right?" Ragna noticed how collected Kokonoe was. Something like that would be a traumatic experience for just about anyone, though he knew people could handle such instances with practice. He expected Kokonoe to be a little shaken up from being stabbed. The fact she remained so composed bothered the hell out of him more than it relieved him.

"You're the idiot. Who the hell charges a guy with a knife?" Kokonoe retorted.

"Who decided to lead him to the back alley in the first place?"

"Like I knew a guy at a bachelor party brought a pocket knife along for the ride." Kokonoe got off the operating table. "Unbelievable, this is just what I fucking needed tonight," she huffed.

"Now now..." Litchi stepped in before a fight broke out, "I don't think you should leave like that, Kokonoe, so how about you take some clothes from me?"

"I'm good." Kokonoe eyed the doctor's chest. "Besides, I doubt they'd fit with those cow tits..."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Litchi asked.

"My house is a few blocks away, so I'll be fine. How much do I owe you?" Kokonoe sounded like she was in a hurry.

Litchi smiled. "Don't worry about it, this one's on the house for buying me coffee the other day. Ragna, can you take her home? She did fall pretty bad, and while that bump on her head has gone down, I wouldn't rule out a concussion."

Kokonoe left the clinic before Ragna gave an answer, stopped by a firm hand gripping her arm. "Do you mind?" she demanded.

"Seriously, how stubborn can you be? Didn't you hear what Litchi said?" Ragna asked.

"Did you heard what I said?" Kokonoe pushed his hand off.

"Jesus Christ, are you kidding? You got attacked and that shit isn't something you just push under a mat and forget about."

Kokonoe glared at him. "Well, I can. You haven't fought for your life for years. I'm used to shit like this."

Ragna stepped closer and grabbed both her arms, harsh memories lending firmness to his tone. "I've had to fight for my life ever since I learned how to walk, so don't feed me that fucking garbage." He squeezed and she hissed. "Look at that—your body is sore, your head is pounding, and you look like you're about to fucking faint. Could you stop acting like such an unreasonable bitch for one night? If you wanna keep up the tough act then go ahead. But if you collapse out here because you were too fucking arrogant to listen to reason, who's the real idiot?"

Kokonoe's mouth turned down in irritation, the coalescence of anger and worry in his eyes vexing yet at the same time alluring. "Fine. Now back up, you're too damn close."

Ragna hadn't been aware of the centimeter gap between their faces and let her go. "Sorry." He followed Kokonoe to her home like a bodyguard. A buff, six-foot guard whose lips were just a hairsbreath away moments ago. Kokonoe felt hot despite the chilly night, more attuned to the presence of the jackass beside her now that it was only the two of them.

Memories of strolling through the streets of Ikaruga appeared in her mind's eye, the desire to return home growing stronger and stronger as she desperately awaited the day when she could feel safe again. When she broke things off with that overly apologetic, manipulative bastard he became the worst kind of stalker, and even after being arrested and confined to prison Kokonoe hadn't relaxed. Everywhere she turned Ryan appeared. The day she could visit her mother without needing to look over her shoulder would be a blessing from God, not that she believed in shit like that.

Kokonoe had many moments of stupidity but telling Ryan she was aware of his real business topped them all. The reason why he came to that party was to sell drugs to a wealthy guest. His connections ran deep, and while most of his little posse has been rounded up, Kokonoe could no longer show her face in Ikaruga. In that moment he went from creepy stalker to psychotic murderer and she hadn't wanted to risk her mother's life.

After turning onto her block Ragna walked closer at her side and tension labored her breathing, understandable since her neighborhood wasn't the safest. Passing cars interrupted the eerie silence every so often, the two arriving at her apartment complex without incident. She felt like a fucking teenager, nervous. His eyes reminded her of the gems of their respective colors. Now she wanted a piece of Ragna, on the verge of throwing herself at him and fucking him against the light post, on the benches, against the wall–fuck, against the door!

Before long they stood outside her apartment door as she unlocked it, Ragna raising a hand. "Let me check."

Kokonoe rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the sensation of relief. Finally someone else would endure those first few seconds of what if, panic and uncertainty gripping her heart that one day she would walk in and find Ryan sitting on her couch, feet kicked up with that smug grin on his face. "Knock yourself out." She did her best to sound uncaring, but her breath hitched when he entered the room and flicked on the lights.

Kokonoe followed him into the kitchen that was about the size of most people bathrooms. Its functionality was all that mattered as she cared little for extravagance. Ragna moved to the living room, eyes hard and narrowed, protection mode cranked up to eleven. He made sure to check every nook and cranny since run-down places like this were easy to break into and install a camera or two. He continued to her bedroom, the double bed neatly done, carpet freshly vacuumed and dresser well-organized. Kokonoe's cheeks flushed at the notion of falling into bed with Ragna instead of watching him search her closet.

The night she ran away from Ikaruga, Kokonoe took whatever she could hold in one suitcase and handbag. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about outgrowing her clothes but she needed a new outfit or two. They were getting tired, vibrant colors drained from constant washing. Kokonoe glanced at her mother's picture, her most prized possession reminding her of better days. She sighed and walked back out into the living room, waiting for Ragna to finish his survey. "Coast's clear," he announced.

"Obviously." Kokonoe sighed. "Thanks, I really mean that. Do you want some coffee? It's been a long day for both of us."

"Could use a cup, actually."

Kokonoe went into the kitchen and started up the kettle. "Sugar or black?" she called.

"Black." He took a seat on her sofa.

She cringed. "How in the hell can you drink that shit?"

"I can't, but I need to wake up. Walking these streets at night time, I need to be alert," Ragna said.

"True. Fucking neighborhood isn't the safest." Kokonoe poured water into the cup, the powder within turning it dark. She stared at her reflection in her coffee, thoughts taking her away from the physical realm. Every time she laid eyes on her mother's framed face her heart ached, longing to see her in person again. Fuck, she couldn't even call her.

"Hey." Kokonoe jumped when Ragna tapped her shoulder, almost bumping into him as she whirled to face him. "You doin' okay? You've just been standing here for the past ten minutes. Took a piss and everything, and here you are." Ragna noted how she'd tensed when he touched her. "Still hurts?"

"No." Kokonoe left the kitchen, cups of coffee in hand, and set them on the table.

Ragna followed her out. "Heh, don't tell me I scared ya."

"I'm just pissed. I'm so sick of all this shit." The confession just came out, her chest rising and falling with each angered breath. Kokonoe averted her gaze, doing her best to ignore the lust coiling in her gut. She wanted to see those hard eyes of his stare her down while he was deep inside of her. "Every fucking move I make I need to be careful, every damn step." Rage surfaced as she began pacing back and forth, powerless to prevent the truth from spilling out. "I want to go outside–fuck, I want to go home and see my mother without worrying about some psychotic bastard and his pals coming after me!"

"What?"

Kokonoe continued on, Ragna having no time to ask for details. "I can't be normal anymore. I'm stuck working at some shit bar dodging perverts day in and day out for minimum wage, living in some run-down shit shack with roaches and rats instead of with my mother who I'm scared shitless might not even still be alive. No matter where I go or who I ask, nobody will help me. Can't say I blame them. Not like they can."

"Then let me help," Ragna offered.

"If the police can't help me what are you going to do, huh? Nobody can help me. I can't just be fucking normal anymore!" Fear and anger mingled in her eyes. "Can I walk down the street without worrying I'm being stalked by people who want to kill me? No! Can you help with that?! Of course not! Fuck, I can't even fuck a guy without worrying whether or not I'll get killed! You wanna help with that?!" Kokonoe took deep breaths, regaining oxygen lost from her yelling. She looked away unable to meet his eyes any longer. "I just want to forget everything... just for one night."

"That's what you want, huh? You want me to fuck you?" Hearing that come out of his mouth made her desire spike. "To take you right here and now, and fuck you so damn hard you forget everything about this world?" He took a step closer and she instinctively recoiled, no longer able to when she bumped against the wall and Ragna's imposing figure towered her. "You want me to spread your legs open, lick your pussy until you come over and over again, then stick my cock into you and fuck that arrogant consciousness right outta ya? Because I promise you, the next morning you'll wake up sore, and every step you take will remind you of me filling you up as you beg for more."

Kokonoe watched him slowly appraise her slender form. Ragna's eyes snapped up, meeting her heated stare. "Fuck yes–" He swallowed the words, tongues tangling with wanton abandon. His hands tore at her shirt and she responded in kind, buttons scattering. Ragna's guttural laugh vibrated through her body, sending heated anticipation between her thighs. He kissed a path down her neck while doing away with her bra as Kokonoe fumbled with her pants, giving into the need building within her for almost a year.

Kokonoe pulled Ragna's head further into her chest as he tortured her nipple. One hand rubbed through her pants, tipping her head back as the delicious friction and dutiful sucking neared her orgasm. He drove her out of her mind. God she needed these pants off right now, tugging at them. Ragna made quick work of them and sank to his knees, looking up at her. "Last warning. Do you—"

"Yes. Yes. Just shut the fuck up and go!" Kokonoe thrust her hips forward and Ragna obliged with equal vigor, talented tongue swirling and stroking as his fingers rubbed her clit. So close, orgasm just beyond reach. Kokonoe cried out as he took her clit between his teeth.

"I'll stop."

"Now?! No!" She gasped for breath. "No matter what I say, it's fine. Keep going, I want this."

"Safe word, just in case. Kitten."

"Are you serious? You're not tying me up and whipping me. I don't need a fucking safe word."

"You don't, I do. You were attacked and I need to know you've got the strength to stop me if needed. What happens if you tear your stitches, huh? Once I hear that word, I'll stop," Ragna promised.

Kokonoe leveled with him and complied. "Fine, fine. But kitten?" She laughed.

"I thought it was fitting."

"Smartass. Now can you fuck me before I lose my goddamn mind?" She hissed in exquisite pain and pleasure as his fingers thrust into her pussy and his teeth found the bundle of nerves yet again. Her sex swelled, Kokonoe burning, aching, desiring more just like he promised; it had been too long since she felt this. Ragna did something incredible with his tongue and her eyes slammed shut, surrendering to overwhelming pleasure.

Ragna shot up and captured her whines and cries, kissing her as if trying to memorize every curve of each tooth. He was no drinker but had a shot of silvervine once, the flavor divine on her tongue. Ragna lifted her up and carried her to her bed, their tongues finding a rough rhythm as he ground his cock against her, the fabric of his pants causing her hips to violently buck. "Condom?" he asked.

"On the pill, don't need it. Clean?"

"I go for a religious check-up once every month to be safe. I'm clean as a whistle."

Kokonoe pushed and tugged at his pants, needing him inside her right fucking now. Ragna stripped quickly, the man of every woman's dream now standing before her. His body was a work of art. Chest carved from stone, broad-shouldered, sinfully ripped abs that ended in a thick, hard dick glistening with a bead on the tip. She moved to the edge of the bed, wrapping her hand around his length. She licked the pearl of his head, earning a gravelly moan. Kokonoe continued to lap his head, then took the hot tool in deep. Ragna fisted her hair as she stroked him hard and fast, thighs flexing as he thrust forward. Kokonoe slowly drew him out and worked on his sack, rousing another guttural growl.

"Suck my dick," Ragna ground out. He hissed as she took him in again, working him with tight strokes. His head reclined, adoring how his cock met the back of her throat every time. "That's it. There we go." Ragna guided her efforts, rocking faster. He expanded, pulsed, release at hand. "Touch yourself while I fuck your mouth, let me see you come."

Kokonoe didn't know how he said all that in one breath. She reached between her legs, eyes shutting momentarily from the sensation. Fuck did she need this release, this freedom from living with fear every second of every fucking day.

Ragna grabbed her head and guided her mouth around him, pistoning his hips as she stroked herself over the edge. Tension wound around her like a snake, constricting, triggering every nerve to go off as she came. Though her fingers were working at maximum efficiency her head slowed and she slid him out. Coquettishly she moved onto her hands and knees then slipped her slick-coated fingers into her ass. "Can you come more than once?" _Fucking Christ, say yes._

"Depends. Can you make me?" Ragna grinned along with her as she continued stroking his member. She loved a good challenge. Though loosened by her fingers, she burned from the entry, her saliva not sufficient enough lubrication for him. Nonetheless she pushed back on him, determined to feel his entire dick inside her. Once properly mounted Ragna thrusted away, merciless. Her twin tails swayed jubilantly, panting breathlessly under the vicious onslaught as he worked to fulfill his promise.

Ragna grab her breasts, squeezing as his fingers found her nipples. Though Kokonoe was sure he never meant it, it was a sweet relief from the twinges of pain of her ass being stretched, quickly drowned out by the pleasure of his shaft sliding in and out of her. Kokonoe wasn't used to the intrusion. She couldn't even blame the extended period without sex because that bastard's cock was never this big. But after several minutes of friction there was no pain in her expression or voice. Pure bliss enveloped her.

Ragna began hammering into her, pumping faster and faster, strokes remaining shallow which built up quite the pleasurable rhythm. And she would much rather have some instead of all of his prick removed from her ass. She felt empty without him. Kokonoe fucked back into him as her coming orgasm gave her tired limbs the strength to move once again. Pleasure rippled through both bodies, the song of flesh against flesh indeed a marvelous one. "Mmm, that's it! Fuck mommy just like that!"

Time and time again he powered forward until he dispensed a long-awaited wave of come. Kokonoe screamed, surely heard by her landlord downstairs but she didn't give a shit whether she got kicked out right now as her first cock-induced orgasm in years hit her like a freight train, surging through her body. Ragna leaned over her and splayed a hand on her stomach. His hips lunged few more times, brief moments of intermission between each pound before his still-erect member slipped out of her ass ready and raring to go another round. Kokonoe rolled onto her back. "I can still remember everything. My name, him..." She spread her legs. "You aren't done fucking me yet, I know you can go again."

"Maybe." Ragna settled between her thighs.

"Let me forget a little longer..." Kokonoe guided him into her wet sex. Her lips pursed, filled by his girth. She yelped half in surprise and half in pleasure with his first thrust, her passage growing slicker for his quickening prick. He grabbed her wrists and held them against the mattress, spurred by the rippling walls around him as he continued his rutting with renewed vigor, causing the bed to creak as he did so.

Ragna captured a bouncing breast, licking and scraping the rosy peak before treating the other just the same. Kokonoe began thrusting her hips back at him ever so slightly, in perfect synch with his strokes. He pounded her like a wild beast, spikes of pure pleasure rammed home deep inside of her. She overcame his superior strength, probably because he allowed it, and flipped him on his back to straddle him.

Hastily Kokonoe sheathed his erected member into her pussy, then tossed disheveled hair over her shoulders. She splayed her hands on his chest for balance while riding the thick phallus towards her pinnacle. Ragna's hands were on her breasts again. He roused squeals and pretty cute noises by pinching her nipples, loving every moan, gasp, and shriek that passed her lips. Sweat layered her body in an alluring sheen and his hands couldn't help but roam. He followed the curves of her body to her thighs, then her stomach, then back up to her breasts.

Kokonoe leaned over and thrust her tongue into his mouth, basically slamming herself down onto him at this point. He responded to the aggression by increasing the tempo of his upward thrusts, Kokonoe needing to part for air momentarily before continuing the kiss. Her hands roamed his sweaty pectorals while his moved to grope her bum, snickering when she got a surprisingly embarrassing sound by pinching his nipples. "A soft spot, eh?" Kokonoe breathed out, swirling her hips now. "How cute."

Ragna grinned when he shoved two fingers into her ass and she yelled, voice hoarse. "Look who's takin'. Don't go gettin' too ahead of yourself because I let you get on top." He resumed his thrusting, Kokonoe limp from being fucked out of her mind.

"Kiss me... now," she breathed, moaning as he obliged and danced with his tongue once more. Both hands of his hands gripped her rear, slamming her down on his thighs. Ragna slowly sat up and her legs fastened around his waist, pouring every ounce of energy into her hips. Kokonoe framed his face then threaded thin fingers through his platinum locks.

They kissed and parted over and over again. Something about the taste of the other enticed them, spurred them on for a deeper kiss. A knot swelled at his base, pushing Ragna to the peak of his physical strength. Kokonoe's eyes widened, his power overwhelming. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, keening, entrapped in a world of euphoric delight by obtaining what she long sought. His touch, gruff voice, cock inside her ready to burst–she loved it.

Finally, with an almost beastial snarl, he brought her down one more time and came hard. She felt his hot, creamy spurt deep inside her pussy, followed by another and another and another. The sensation of being filled with his potent seed forced her over the brink for the last time as another orgasm swept through her body. Kokonoe held him as close as possible, her chest squished against his. It felt like an eternity before his hot spurts died down and ran along his shaft. In this moment, she could ask for nothing more.

Kokonoe awoke to the single ray of light through the curtain. The semi-hard cock against her bum and the arm that bound her to Ragna's body reminded her not only of the rough night prior but that she might have to pack her things for when the landlord gave her the boot. She was too lazy and weak to extricate herself from his slumbering embrace. He slept soundly, sure to wake up if she made too much noise. She just... happened to care about that. Not love, god no, but appreciation. She found peace in his arms, a comforting warmth against his body. Her eyes slipped shut to descend into slumber, stopped by his awakening.

Ragna blinked a few times to remove the dew, squinting to the light that penetrated the dark room. Slowly, languidly, memories of last night resurfaced. Golden irises met his gaze. "Early riser?"

"Planned to sleep in today," she replied.

"Gonna call out sick?"

"When I can move, maybe."

"If you get fired, that's not my problem."

A pause.

"You're not gonna ask after all this?"

"None of my business. You didn't mention specifics, so why should I pry where you obviously don't want me too."

"...I see. Thanks." Kokonoe tucked her head under his chin.

A short deliberation later, Ragna said, "I'm sure your mom misses you, too."

"So you were listening," she groaned.

"Not my fault you talk in your sleep, kept me up most of the damn night. It's how I figured out the way to shut you up is behind your ear," Ragna stated dryly.

Kokonoe sat up. "How much did you hear?"

"Things about your mother, among others. Well, enough to piece together what happened to you and why you're stuck in the sticks with me. And you're right, I wouldn't be much help to ya."

Kokonoe sighed and lay back down. "I told you, no one can help me. But you did help me a little bit. Until this blows over, maybe you can... help me some more?" Her hand charted a course to his erectile member, fingers wrapping around it.

"What's in it for me?"

"Daily stress alleviation, and a pussy to help." Kokonoe moved up as her hair fell like curtains around his face. His hips bucked as her thumb ran around his head. "Plus, we have a few hours before work. How about a round or two?"

"You'll fuck me anyway, so why ask?" Ragna stated.

"Consent."

A kiss and it started again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a full story.


End file.
